


Photoshoot

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Tris is a lingerie model and Tobias needs to take some sexy pictures of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshoot

Photoshoot

Prompt: Tris is a lingerie model and Tobias needs to take some sexy pictures of her.

Tobias' POV

"That's great. One more picture" I say as I snap the last few shots of this gorgeous angel. "Okay. We're done."

"Thanks, Tobias. It's always a pleasure working with you" she says with a wink.

"It's a pleasure working with you" I say smirking. "Especially if we get to examine the merchandise later" I say and wiggle my eyebrows. She just rolls her eyes and throws the bra she just took off at me. Ever since Dauntless Lingerie hired her to be their exclusive lingerie model I got the pleasure to photograph this sexy goddess. To say we hit it off right away is the understatement of the year.

At first we kept our attraction under wraps, neither one of us wanting to put our jobs in jeopardy. But after a particular long photoshoot and a few arguments we crashed our bodies together and experienced the hottest one-on-one session in history. After we fucked three times we even forgot why we had an argument to begin with. We then started dating and I checked with my boss, Amar, and she checked with hers, Tori Wu, and it seems we worried for nothing. There's no rule against fraternization as long as we stay professional during work hours. Thankfully both our bosses allowed us to work together and that's why I'm the only one who can see this gorgeous angel in sexy Dauntless lingerie. Well, at least in person.

"Are you going to stand there or come here and fuck me?" she asks lying down on the couch, grabbing her boobs and kneading them. I feel my cock twitching in my pants, waiting to be inside her. I smirk at myself and pull my shirt off. I kneel down next to her and pull her right hand away from her boob licking and nibbling her erect nipple. She arches her back off the couch pushing herself closer to my mouth. I suck and lick her mound she continues kneading the other one while my right hand travels down to her panties and I caress her most intimate place through the lacey fabric. I can feel her already wet and ready for me.

"What do you want, Tris?" I ask in a husky voice.

"You" she breathes heavily. I leave her breasts and settle on the other side of the couch, pushing her up giving myself enough room to eat her out. I slowly pull her panties down and watch as her chest rises and falls in anticipation for what I'm about to do. She bites her bottom lip and grabs her boobs pinching her nipples, moaning softly. I smirk and nuzzle her pussy before licking her a few times. She throws her head back moaning my name loudly. "Oh, God, Tobias" she manages to say panting.

"You like this?" I ask her as I push my tongue inside her delicious pussy. She nods vigorously. I nibble her clit and bite lightly making her arch her back and fist my hair, holding my head in place. I hold her down on the couch and savagely eat her out and before long she stiffens mid-air and comes hard. I lick her clean and before she can even come down from her intense orgasm I slip into her and groan at the wonderful sensation of being enveloped completely. I rock back and forth, steady and slow, until we both can't take it anymore and I thrust into her harder, faster, deeper, bringing both of us closer to the much desired release. I reach between us and when my thumb expertly circles her clit I feel her walls clenching my pounding cock and I know she's there. I increase my speed and we come together, shouting each other's names.

I collapse on top of my lover, but she doesn't seem to mind. She keeps her legs wrapped around my middle, keeping me from slipping out of her. We whisper sweet nothings to each other before we finally get up and clean up the mess we made.

"Babe, no one ever fucked me soooooo goooooooooood" she says emphasizing the last words. I grin and peck her lips.


End file.
